


I'm just Curious, is it serious?

by Every_one_is_trash



Series: Valentines Day Special 2018 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, I was surprised too, IT - Freeform, Its really not, M/M, No underage drinking, Pansexual Character, ahhhh, all of the boys will be legal, also i cuss alot, but thats, chan steps up though, creepy guy says some things that might be triggering, fluffy in the beginning, jeongin comes out, jeongin gets hit on from a creep, like fuck, maknaexleader, not everyone will be LGBT in this, pansexual needs more rep, seems fluffy, shocking ik, so be careful, sorry - Freeform, they are stealing my heart, who knew i was suddenly a salior, why are these boys so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_one_is_trash/pseuds/Every_one_is_trash
Summary: Jeongin had allowed numerous people to define his sexuality, but after a night out with friends turns sour, he decides it's time for him to set the record "straight."





	I'm just Curious, is it serious?

Attending college meant three things,

  1. You're going to be fucking broke
  2. Morning Classes are terri-fucking-ble 
  3. Party's are every other day



Every student attending college knew these rules. No matter where they were going to school, unfortunately there was a hidden fourth rule, not many people knew about until it directly ruined their lives,

     4.  You can't NOT attend the said parties (unless your dead)

Jeongin knew about the fourth rule and detested it with all of his heart. He wasn't sure who told his menace's of friends, but they also knew of the rule. And used it. Often.

It was a normal day at his job when his friend, Jisung, came up to him smiling. Jeongin didn't trust that look, nor did he like the glint in his eyes.

"Heyyy, Bud. How's it going?" Jisung threw his arm around Jeongin's shoulder, pulling the younger boy towards him. Trying his hardest to get his body out of the death grip that entrapped him, only giving up when he saw that Jisung wasn't going to be defeated today.

"What the actual fuck do you want? And why the fuck did you call me 'Bud', please never say that again. What are we American?" Jeongin asks with a scowl on his face.

Jisung laughs at his friends words, "Well actually now that you mention it, me and the gang decided that tonight we should all go to this new bar that just opened up over on 6th street. . . bud." 

Jeongin sighs loudly and rolls his eyes at his dumb friend. "Lemme guess, the gay bar?" Jeongin sighs again when his friend nods enthusiastically. 

The thing with his friend is that they know he's not straight. Years of obsessing over G-Dragon has proven that he was not completely hetero. 

(Hetero? More like Heter- NO.)

But his friends had just assumed that he was just gay, and he guesses he never had a problem with it while they were still in high school. Back then he didn't have to worry about his friends sending him to gay bars full of older men, who weren't inherently bad, that he wasn't even slightly interested in.

And maybe Jeongin did have a slight preference for males, but that didn't erase his sexuality. No he was a proud Pansexual. 

Expect that he was completely insecure when it came to his sexuality, not to say he wasn't confident in his sexuality, he was just to scared to say anything to someone.

He recalls the only time he ever came out to anyone,and it wasn't even in person. It was an internet friend that he thought he was really close too.

He remembers telling his friend that he was pansexual, only for that 'friend' to laugh and tell him that he was just Bi. It really hurt, especially when he had supported that person in coming to terms with their own sexuality. He remembers how he had to defend his own sexuality because they kept trying to tell him he was wrong in how he felt. 

Jeongin remembers losing sleep, questioning his own sexuality. After that experience with the online friend, Jeongin decided that he wouldn't explicitly tell people his sexuality if he didn't have to.

Although that decision was made to protect his heart from heart break, it also led him to the current situation. His ever loving and caring friends trying their damnest to set him up with a nice boy.

Ergo all the Gay bars Jeongin was forced to go to. 

Jeongin knows his friends aren't trying to hurt him, if anything they are just worried about him. He had never been in a lasting relationship before and they were starting to wonder if something was wrong with him. To make things clear, they weren't trying to say that Jeongin _needed_ to be in a committed relationship to be happy, they were just tired of hearing the boy bitch and moan about how single he was.

He was only single because he wanted to go out with a certain boy. A mister Bang Chan to be exact.   
  
But Jeongin could only have the boy in his dreams. He wasn't even sure if Chan was gay, or bi, or any other sexuality besides straight.

"Well let me finish work and let me go get ready, I guess." Jeongin knew he was in for one hella of night. Because even if he didn't get laid, he was definitely going to get drunk as fuck.

 

~

Jeongin, Woojin, Jisung, and Chan were all waiting outside for the rest of their friends to show up. 

Looking around, Jeongin could see that their was a surprising amount of young people in line for the club. While observing everyone around him, he noticed one of the older men looking at him strangely. Jeongin wasn't sure what the look meant, but he knew he did not like it.

All while maintaining eye contact with the man, Jeongin subtly elbowed the closest friend, which just so happened to be Chan. "Hey Channie hyung, do you see that man that's staring at me?" Jeongin didn't want to point because then it would be obvious that he was talking about said man

"Uhhhh, the guy with the curly hair and big glasses?" Chan asked trying not to make it clear that they were indeed talking about the same person.

"Yea, him"

"Why?"

"Channie, he's really creeping me out. Please don't let him near me?" Jeongin knew his last sentence should have been a statement but the man was making Jeongin even more uncomfortable.

"Of course, dude. Why'd you even ask?" Chan smiled at Jeongin, wrapping his arm securely around the younger boy's slim waste. Successfully breaking the staring contest Jeongin was having. Jeongin smiled up at Chan, who wasn't that much taller than himself.

Before Jeongin could say anything that resembled a thank you, the rest of his friends showed up.

"Let's get fucking smashed!" Minho yelled when he got there, causing a few people around them to snicker.

~

Jeongin never really enjoyed clubs or bars all that much. They were hot and crowded. The alcohol always tasted like piss, the bathrooms were always disgusting, people pretty much had sex on the dance floor, it was also way to fucking easy to lose people amongst the group of bodies everywhere.

That's how Jeongin ended up alone at the bar, while his friends had been pushed away from him. Jeongin would have been okay with it, considering it wasn't the first time it happened, but then the memory of that man crossed his mind and he shuddered at the thought of him.

Jeongin had heard people say, "speak of the devil and he shall appear," he had always known what it meant but he never thought it was true. Until now. The man he didn't want to be near had suddenly appeared by his left side, reeking of stale booze and old cigarettes with just a hint mildew.

"What's a cute twink like you doing here all alone? Why don't I keep you company?" The dude wrapped his arm around Jeongin's shoulder and he could swear he heard actual sirens go off.

Trying hard not to make a scene," Uhm actually I'm not alone, I came here w-with my friends. They went to the bathroom and they'll be back any moment. So you really don't need to stay." Jeongin knew his friends wouldn't be there any second, he didnt even know where the fuck they were.

"Now now, don't lie to me. I don't like liars." The gross man almost growled out.

Jeongin could only nodded vigorously. Jeongin kept trying to pull away but the man, sensing that Jeongin wanted to leave, only held on tighter. Jeongin felt like he might cry and silently prayed to every deity that he could think of in hopes of one them sending someone to save him from this creep.

"Y'know you're so pretty, I bet you'd look even prettier naked?" 

Jeongin felt his body tighten, he tried even harder to get away. He didn't want this and he  _hated_ the way this man was talking to him.

"Lighten up, kid! It was just a joke. Jeez young people these day's can't take fucking jokes. Hey! Look at that, your drink is empty, how 'bout I buy you another one?" Yea, ok, - _BARTENDER!_ Can I have a refill over here?" The creep smiled wickedly, and Jeongin knew that he shouldn't drink anything that man hands him.

Jeongin was in the midst of telling the man that he didn't want another drink when a familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Alright, What's going on here" It was Chan hyung!

 _My hero._ Jeongin thought to himself sweetly.

"Nothing that concerns you, so back the fuck up."

"Sure i'll leave, but not with out my boyfriend."

 _"Boyfriend? boyfRIEND? BoYfRiEnD?? Chan hyung called me his boyfriend,"_ Jeongin screamed mentally. He was dieing on the inside because his all time crush had just called him boyfriend.

"Boyfriend, huh? Well if I were you I'd reconsider that because this fucking tease was all over me." The creep had practically thrown Jeongin at Chan. It resembled someone throwing a bone for a dog to catch. It made Jeongin feel cheap and dirty.

"I'm sure he was." Chan said sarcastically.

With that the two college boys turned around and walked away. Chan had put his arm around Jeongin's waist, tighter than he had done earlier to ensure they wouldn't be separated. Jeongin had thought that they were going to go find their friends but Chan lead them to the quiet safety of the bathroom.

Pulling Jeongin into the bathroom, Chan made sure it was empty before locking the door.

"Wh-what are you doing hyung?"

"I figured you needed somewhere quiet to calm down after dealing with that creep."

Jeongin felt an overwhelming rush of happiness but it dissipated as realty set in. Sobs racked his body as he ran forward to put his head into Chan's chest. Jeongin felt hands wrap around his waist loosely (almost like they were afraid of making things worse) and Chan's calming voice whisper softly in his ear, trying his best to soothe the crying boy in his arms.

"Do you want to talk about?'

Jeongin nodded, "Yes but not here. Can we go home?"

Chan smiled softly at Jeongin before speaking, "Of course sweetie. We can go to my apartment."  

~

Once Jeongin stepped foot outside and breathed some fresh air, he was much better. Thinking clearly he finally began to wrap his mind around what happened. Trying his best, he decides to count his steps

First, he was forced to go to some club. Secondly, him and his friends get separated and he's hit on by some creep. Thirdly, Chan hyung comes to his rescue. Takes him to the bathroom all just to calm him down. Finally, they were walking, hand-in-hand, to Chan's apartment.

Jeongin knew once they got there, he would have to tell Chan what was wrong. Jeongin knew that the creep wasn't the only reason he cried. He didn't want to admit it but he felt so ashamed of himself for not having a more accepted sexuality. Sometimes he wishes that he was just strictly gay, but he knows deep in his heart that, he only cares about the soul. Not the body. 

He can only hope that Chan will believe and accept him.

"Hey, we're here." Chan say's to break Jeongin from the trance that he had been in. Chan briefly lets go of Jeongin's hand, so that he can unlock and open his door but he quickly takes a hold of his hand again.

Once inside, the two boys walk over and take a seat on Chan's couch. They sit to where Chan and Jeongin are sitting criss-crossed and facing each other.

"Jeonginnie~ If you don't want to talk anymore, that's okay. I understand if you still need time." Chan says reassuringly, pulling Jeongin's hands into his lap.

"No, no I want _\- no need,_ to talk now. I'm not sure when I'll have the courage to do this again."

"Ok, if you're sure, but take your time."

"Alright. Uh so that guy wasn't the only reason I uhm cried. You see, I uh have a secret. I've only ever told this to one person, and because of how they reacted, I swore to myself that I would never tell another living soul. "

Chan nodded his head to show that he was indeed listening. "Jeonginnie~ you can tell me anything, I won't judge you."

"Thanks hyung. That really means alot. Uh anyway, so, my secret. I'm a little embarrassed about it and I think that guy saying all those things to me made think about how disgusting I am, but that doesn't really matter right now. My secret is that I'm not gay, I'm actually pansexual. And I know that you probably don't know or care about what that is, and you may not understand but please.  _Please, don't leave me._ " Jeongin felt his face get hot. Tears began to well in his eye's and he knew he was going to cry again.

Chan looked like he was about to say something but like a broken dam, once it starts to leak, it floods.

"Channie~  _tha-that man made me feel so dirty, and I can still feel his arms around me. I can still smell him. God what if I really am a tease, what if I had encouraged him. Like I was actually as nasty as he said I was. God I was so scared and he wouldn't leave me alone no matter what I did.  Not until you came up. God, I'm so pathetic! I can't even handle myself, I have to have someone else do it."_ Jeongin sobbed out. His chest rising and falling frantically, he's words had came out sounding so wet. He knew his words weren't making any sense, but he had to get them out. He knew he had been rambling but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Chan felt like his heart was going to burst, while he looked at the boy in front of him fall apart at the seams.

"Jeongin, it's ok. He's gone and he can't hurt you. Don't even worry about what he said, okay? I'm not sure what he said before I got there but I know you are not a tease. You didn't want him and I know you didn't. It's not your fault you couldn't rid of him, men like him are to persistent. You are not dirty or nasty or any other word you can come up with. Just because you needed help, doesn't make you pathetic. And regarding your sexuality. I accept and I care about it. I may not understand exactly what is, but fuck am I more than willing to try. I could never leave you, not now or ever. You are too amazing for me to let you slip by and I will always love you no matter what. Don't be ashamed or embarrassed about it. There's nothing to be ashamed about." Chan had grabbed Jeongin's face gently while he talked. He softly rubbed Jeongin's cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, wiping away the tear tracks. Successfully calming Jeongin down.

Jeongin was utterly speechless, he didn't know what to do or say. He looked at Chan's eyes and saw nothing but love and care in them. 

He thought for a moment about what he wanted. He wanted this. He wanted Chan. He wanted Chan to always be the one to bring him back to earth, to keep him grounded. HE wanted Chan to be the one too love and protect him from those who try to hurt him. He wanted to love Chan unconditionally, the way he deserved. Above all else though, he wanted everything that came with Chan. All his flaws, messy hair, warm hugs and calming voice included.

So without thinking, Jeongin leaned forward and kissed Chan. Chan was caught off guard but he kissed back almost instantaneously. After a moment Jeongin pulled back with a small smile on his face.

"I love you hyung."

"I love you too, sweetie."

The two boy's on the couch didn't what the future held. Both too in love to care and both ready to take on the world together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Curious by Hayley Kiyoko (aka my lesbian mom) 
> 
> ahhhhh ok so i think it's 'bout damn time for my sexuality (pansexual) to have some representation. not to call anyone out but if the next time i come out and someone says "doesn't that mean your bi!", i might actually fight someone!!
> 
> NO offense to any Bi-pals reading this though, you guys are the real MVP's  
> Also No offense to any Heteros, you guys, are uh, straight!, good for you! 
> 
> (im sorry im awkward)
> 
> (comments and kudos appreciated)  
> xx


End file.
